Uri Kyuhyunie
by RTDhilla
Summary: Summary : "euh? Aku bodoh.. iya bodoh. Karena aku bodoh jangan pergi dari hidupku eomma,appa, hyung"
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****"Uri Kyuhyunie~"**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul & other cast**

**Genre : Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tetapi fanfic ini ASLI milik saya.**

**Author : RT_dhilla2**

**Note : typo, ini hanyalah fanfiction, don't like? Don't read !**

**Warning: typo..**

**IF YOU NO LIKE? DON`T READ THIS MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

#prankkkk

"HYAAAA CHO KYUHYUN" teriak seorang namja dengan mimih wajah yang penuh amarah

"eoh? Hyung waeyo~" Tanya seorang namja yang tak lain adalah cho kyuhyun. Sambil meremas-remas bawah baju nya karena takut.

"yaissshhh masih bertanya juga eoh? Kau lihat ini?" sambil mengangkat pakaian nya di depan wajah kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun hanya menunduk belum berani menatap wajah marah kakak nya.

"YAK BABO LIHAT INI!" Heechul a.k.a hyung kyuhyun membentak nya.

'eeeuuhh..euuuhh ituu..ituuu" sebagai pengidap keterbelakangan mental, dia kurang tanggap terhadap pembicaraan seseorang apalagi menghadapi seseorang yang tengah memarahi nya.

"dasar bodohhhhh, kenapa aku harus mempunyai dongsaeng pbabo seperti mu eoh? Kau tahu hari ini aku ada meeting penting, jika aku berhasil maka aku akan membawa kalian semua dari rumah kumuh ini." Heechul berbicara seolah kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia katakana, padahal lihat lah kyuhyun hanya terisak dan bergetar mendengar umpatan-umpatan hyung nya itu.

"heechul… waeyo~?" tiba-tiba cho eomma keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri kedua anak nya.

"eomma ! apa yang eomma lakukan saat kyuhyun menyetrika bajuku? Eomma lihat ini adalah kemeja satu-satu nya yang ku punya. Dan aku harus bagaimana untuk menghadiri meeting ini eommaaaaa~~" adu heechul

"aigoo..aigoo~~ minhae heechul-ah.. eomma lupa.. mianhae karena dengan bodoh nya eomma percayakan pekerjaan itu pada kyuhyun…" ucap cho eomma menyesal. Sementara heechul hanya mendengus sebal. Cho eomma pun mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari kantung baju nya dan memberikan nya pada heechul

"igo~ gunakan uang ini untuk membeli kemeja baru, eomma do'a kan semoga meeting mu berhasil" ucap cho eomma tulus, kyuhyun melihat nya dengan pandangan nanar, iri. Semua terpancar dari mata nya. Miris memang di perlakukan berbeda hanya karena alasan dirinya yang mengalami keterbelakan mental. Bukan keinginan nya untuk terlahir sebagai anak keterbelakangan tapi inilah takdir nya, dan ia harus berlapang dada untuk menerima semua kenyataan.

"dan kau kyuhyun, eomma akan menghukum mu. Bersihkan kolam ikan milik nyonya jung. Jangan berbuat ulah lagi, eomma masih banyak pekerjaan. Jika sudah selesai tunggu eomma di dekat kolam arrachi?" ujar cho eomma dingin berbeda sekali ketika berbicara pada heechul tadi.

"eung" kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun menyaring semua dedaunan yang mengambang pada kolam tersebut. Sambil sedikit demi sedikit ia mendayung perahu nya. Sudah hamper setengah nya selesai dan kini tinggal setengah nya lagi kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening nya.

"hhuuuufffttt" kyuhyun mengehela nafas kasar

" lelah~" gumam nya

"anii aku tak boleh lelah bekerja, eomma, heechul hyung selalu bekerja kyunie juga akan bekerja. Semangat KYU" Teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangan nya ke atas. Tanpa menyadari eomma nya kini tengah menatap nya dari jauh, menatap iba pada sosok kyuhyun anak nya. Ya ia memang menyadari jika ia terlalu membedakan heechul dengan sadar airmata nya mengalir perlahan.

"kyuhyun-ah andai kau lahir dari rahim ku, bukan dari wanita penghianat itu mungkin saja aku bisa menyayangi mu saat ini."

Skip

"eomma kenapa tertidur disini?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu cho eomma. Nyonya cho pun terbangun dan menghapus jejak sisa air mata nya.

"eoh..eohh eomma menangis ne?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah eomma nya. Cho eomma pun dengan kasar menepis tangan kyuhyun kasar

"kajja~"

"eomma tunggu kyunie…" kyuhyun menyusul cho eomma sambil barlari-lari kecil

"eomma hari ini boleh kyunie makan dengan jjangjangmyeon?" kyuhyun merajuk manja

"shireo eomma lelah" jawab cho eomma malas

"eomma begoppal eomma~~" sambil memegang perut nya

"shireo…"

"eommaaaa~~…."

Yah itulah kyuhyun suka sekali merajuk. Okay cho eomma itu tantangan mu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Malam yang dingin tak membuat seorang cho kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat nya berdiri saat ini. Ah lebih tepat nya bersembunyi dibalik guci besar di dekat pintu. Ia sudah bersembunyi hamper satu jam menunggu hyung nya pulang.

"kyunie pegal~ aaahhh aniya aniya kyunie akan menunggu hyung." Guman nya pada dirinya sendiri

Tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar langkah seseorang, dan kyuhyun yakin itu adalah suara langkah hyung nya. Ia semakin bersembunyi dan menutup mulut nya agar tidak bersuara.

Dan benar itu heechul dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah nya. Terlihat sekali dari wajah nya yang lelah. Kyuhyun sedih melihat nya.

'hyung pasti lelah, kyunie juga harus bekerja keras agar hyung tidak lelah' batin nya.

Heechul pun masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur lusuh nya tanpa melepas pakaian kerja dan sepatu. Kyuhyun mengikuti heechul dengan langkah pelan, dan memasuki kamar heechul dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan hyung nya. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu yang heechul gunakan dengan pelan. Lalu ia duduk di lantai dan menatap heechul. Ya inilah kebiasaan cho kyuhyun atau bahkan dirinya menyebut ini termasuk sbagai pekerjaan malam nya. Hanya disaat hyung nya tertidur lah kyuhyun bisa melihat atau bahkan menatap hyung nya dengan tenang. Pelu di catat hanya pada saat hyung nya terlelap. Termasuk pada eomma nya sendiri.

"kekeke hyung lucu…" kyuhyun terkekeh menatap wajah polos hyung nya yang tertidur itu..

"hoooaaamm.. pekerjaan kyu selesai, kyu harus tidur besok akan bekerja." Gumam nya pelan

"jaljayoo~ heechul hyung. Saranghae" Ucap nya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

sebelum nya FF ini pernah saya post di blog saya, dan FF saya yang " sarangahae nae aegya" juga pernah saya share di blog saya. tapi mungkin jika sudah ada yang pernah baca di ffn, itu karena ff ini pernah saya kirim untuk ikutan lomba.

oh ya bagi yang masih penasaran aku lebih update di blog aku .com ketimbang di FFN .

Aku sadar banyak typo bertebaran soalnya aku ga edit langsung pos aja. Maaf readers. Terimakasih. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, & Other cast**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tetapi fanfic ini ASLI milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), masih dalam proses menulis pasca hiatus. ****Terinspirasi dari drama can you hear my heart. Tapi saya tidak mengikuti alur cerita dari drama tersebut, saya hanya terinspirasi nasib tokoh Bong Young Gyu, untuk peran Kyuhyun disini**.** Sangat**** menerima adanya komentar dari para readers, mau itu saran atau kritikan hanya saja tidak bersifat menghujat. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON`T READ MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

**Happy Reading^^**

_Summary : "Euh? Aku bodoh.. iya bodoh. Karena aku bodoh jangan pergi dari hidupku eomma,appa, hyung"_

Author POV

"Kyuhyun ambilkan lobak disana.." Teriak yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah cho ahjumma

"Ne! eommaaaaaa!" sahut Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka sedang bekerja di pasar, Cho ahjuma berdagang sayuran dan mereka terlihat sangat sibuk.

"KYUHYUN Palliiiii~~"

"Ah ne eomma, ahjumma-nim changkaman gidalreoyo.." Ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa kubis pada ahjumma itu. Dan mengambil lobak untuk diberikan pada eomma nya.

"Igo eomma,"

" Pbabo lamban sekali kau ini. Cepat sanah urusi ahjumma itu, setelah itu antar satu karung sawi itu ke jalan myeongdeong.. kau mengerti?" ucap cho eomma tak kalah sibuk. Sementar kyuhyun hanya menyergit kan alis nya bingung.. menyadari hal itu cho ehjumma kembali memarahi nya.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan, cepat sanah bekerja!"

"Eomma jalan myeongdong itu dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Aiissshh pbaboKYU, dengar eomma baik-baik. Dari pasar ini kau lurus melewati sungai tempat kau biasa bermain di situ banyak perumahan. Kau cari rumah itu disana, ini alamat nya." Sambil emberikan secarik kertas pada Kyuhyun

"Oh nde~ arraseo eomma" Ucap nya riang dan kembali bekerja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Namja manis bernama kyuhyun meletakan karung sawi karena dirasa punggung nya pegal

"aigoo~ yang mana rumah nya." Ia mulai kembali melihat nomor rumah masing2 di sekitar pemukiman warga itu. Dan kembali melihat isi dalam kertas itu

"HN 17"

"HN 16? Ah bukan, eummmhh sehabis 6 apa? Aisssh pbaboKYU besok kyunie akan kembali belajar."

"HN 17?" Kyuhyun mengamati nomor rumah itu, dan membuka kertas alamat nya.

"AH SAMAAA! Yeaaayyy akhirnya ketemu.." Ucap nya girang kemudian memijit bell rumah itu.

"Nuguseyo~~?" Tanya seseorang dalam rumah

"Kyuhyunie imnida, pengantar sawi dari pasar."

"Ah baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Krriieekkk

"Annyeonghaseyo~" Sapa Kyuhyun riang sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Sementara yeoja di hadapan nya hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menaruh Sawi itu kedalam rumah nya.

Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, lalu memberikan telapak tangan nya meminta bayaran.

Yeoja paruh baya itu malah menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ahjumma? Ahjumma ?"

"Ahh, ne?" Barulah Yeoja paruh baya itu tersadar. Kyuhyunpun kembali merentangkan telapak tangannya.

"Upah.. Kyunie meminta upah ahjummanim~~"

"Arraseo. Chamkanman"

"Igo"

Setelah wanita itu memberikan upah nya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun hendak berbalik keluar dari rumah itu sebelum yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah nya.

"Chamkanmannyeo!"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan, tidak biasanya pelanggan ada yang kembali memanggil nya, bukan malah mengusirnya seperti biasa.

"Kyunie neo ireum machi? (nama mu Kyunie kan?)"

"Ne, Waeyo ahjumma?"

"A..aanio hanya saja besok kau harus mengantarkan Kimchi kesini. Arrachi?" Ujar Yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit tergagap.

"Mwo? Ahjumma memesan kimchi?"

"Ne~ sampaikan itu pada eomma mu." Ada perasaan tak suka saat ia mengatakan itu.

"ASSHAA~ arraseo ahjummanim. Gamsahamnida." Ujar Kyuhyun riang dan membungkukkan badan nya memberi hormat. Lalu berlari riang kembali menuju pasar.

Yeoja itu mengikuti Kyuhyun hingga gerbang depan rumah nya, ada perasaan tak rela ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun pergi, tapi ia akan kembali Kyuhyun besok dan itu membuat ia tersenyum kecil.

**~ Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

"KYUHYUN-AAAHHHH !" Teriak Cho eomma dari dalam rumah, sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu terlihat sibuk memberi makan anjing peliharaan nya.

"Mwoya? Itu..itu seperti suara eomma?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"AISSHHH apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu? KYUHYUN BODOH CEPAT KEMARI" Cho eomma kembali berteriak kesal.

"Omo~ it..ituu benar eomma" Kyuhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumah nya walau tidak bisa berlari cepat selayaknya anak normal seusianya.

"Ne eomma" Ujar Kyuhyun menunduk sambil meremas ujung baju yang di kenakan nya.

" YA! Kau itu sudah bodoh, sekarang Tuli eoh? Sekarang cepat antar semua pesanan Kimchi ini ke tempat yang kemarin."

"Kemarin.. kemarin mengantar Satu kantung plastic Sawi ke rumah Shin Ahjumma, satu karung Lobak ke rumah Ahn Ahjussi, 2 kantung plastic tomat segar ke rumah Jung Ahjumma, satu karung—."

"Geumanhae PBABO-YA!" Cho eomma menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun si bocah yang sedang mencoba menyebutkan semua tempat yang kemarin ia mengantar sayuran jangan lupakan dengan logat-Autisnya.

"Kau menyimpan alamat yang ku tulis dalam kertas kemarin kan?" Cho eomma mencoba bersabar menghadapi anak terbelakang nya ini.

"Ah, ne eomma. Chamkanman Kyunie akan mengambil nya." Kyuhyun kembali berlari kecil memasuki kamar nya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang di berikan eommma nya kemarin.

"Igo~ eomma."

"Kau harus mengantar satu kotak kimchi itu ke alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu JA-LAN MYEONG-DONG HN-17 Arraseo?" Cho eomma kembali menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan salah satu alamat yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut.

"Myeong-dong HN-17. Arraseo eomma." Ulangi Kyuhyun, agar mengingat alamat itu, lalu berbalik keluar rumah nya.

"AH CHAMKANMANYEO KYU!"

"Waeyo eomma?"

"Aku lupa, tugas mu hari ini selain mengantar kimchi itu, kau harus membantu Ahjumma pemilik rumah itu sampai sore. Arrachi? Kau akan di bayar lebih untuk itu."

"Keundae eomma. Kyunie kan ingin belajar di rumah nanti siang." Ujar Kyuhyun lesu.

"YA! Kau ingin bermalas-malas dirumah? Tugas mu adalah BEKERJA arra?" Cho eomma kembali membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kembali semangat untuk bekerja. Aneh(?)

"Arraseo Eomma Annyeong~~"

'_tidak biasanya ada pelanggan yang menelpon dan meminta kyuhyun bekerja dirumah nya setelah mengantar apa yang ia pesan.' 'hah sudahlah yang penting anak itu menghasilkan uang' _batin Cho eomma

**~ Uri Kyuhyunie ~**

Teettt..teett

Kyuhyun menekan bel rumah pelanggan eomma nya.

"Ne~ Nuguseyo?" Ujar seseorang di dalam rumah.

"Kyunie imnida mengantar Kimchi yang ahjumma pesan"

Tidak menunggu lam pintu itu langsung terbuka dan menampakkan wajah cerah pemilik rumah.

"Annyeong Kyunie ayo cepat masuk" Ujar Yeoja paruh baya itu atau sebut saja dia Shin ahjumma

"Annyeong ahjumma" Kyuhyun menjawab tak kalah ceria dengan menampakkan senyuman lebar nya. Lalu memasuki rumah itu.

"Tarrawa (ikuti aku)"

Kyuhyun mengikuti ahjumma itu, ia memandang takjub isi rumah tersebut, begitu besar dan mewah.

"Taruh kimchi itu diatas meja." Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti perintah Shin ahjumma tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kyunie sebentar lagi putra ku dan teman-teman nya akan tiba. Boleh kita duduk sambil bicara sebentar?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan ahjumma di depan nya itu. Meski fisik nya terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya namun tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang anak terbelakang yang akan susah untuk mencerna apa arti dari ucapan Shin ahjumma.

Shin ahjumma merasa aneh pada Kyu, untuk anak se-usia nya Kyunie terlalu ceria dan polos. _Sebenarnya dia kenapa?-_batin Shin ahjumma.

"Eomma Geusaram nugunde? (Eomma siapa orang itu)?"

Shin ahjumma menoleh dan melepaskan genggaman nya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

TBC.

Aku tahu FF ini sangaaaaaat pendek tapi gimana ya aku pun ga yakin buat bikin panjang juga, atau bahkan lanjut di FFN. Aku udah posting 3 story dan mencoba untuk berbesar hati dengan mencoba kembali posting di FFN tapi ternyata review terhadap FF aku sangat lah buruk. Aku paham kalau yang review kurang dari 10 jika yang udah mengunjungi FF aku ini juga kurang dari 10. Tapi nyatanya yang udah baca FF saya ada sekitar 199 orang dan yang me-review hanya 2 orang? FF saya mungkin jelek, tapi saya harap review yang sebading dengan yang udah membaca FF saya. Saya sangat menerima kritik, saran kalian karena dengan itu saya dapat belajar lebih baik lagi untuk mebuat sebuah fanfic.

Oke deh maaf aku kebanyakan ngomong. Atau bahkan omongan ku ini kalian abaikan.

Mungkin aku fokus aja posting di blog. Terimakasih


End file.
